And I do love you
by SilentSecrets-417
Summary: James Potter has a sister. 4 minutes older to be exact. What's their story? Going through hogwarts and deaths of loved ones along the way... I'm not the best at summaries, read please !
1. Quick Announcement

Well hello there!

I know, it's been...a while. not updated since 2009...awkward. I am starting to write again; won't keep you waiting as long as 4 years this time. I made some changes to Chapter One. Story line remains the same, though. Here ends this announcement. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K.R. is the genius, not me.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Parker screamed up the stairs. Parker was James Potter's twin; she had long, black hair with curls that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She wasn't very tall and had crystal blue eyes (these two traits she got from her mother), while James was tall and had hazel eyes. But all in all, James and Parker were very much alike; they had the same features and the same personality which wasn't always the best thing for their parents or anyone else for that matter.

"PARKER ROSE POTTER! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Joan Potter said to her 16 year old daughter.

"Mum, it's not my fault that they TAKE LONGER IN THE BATHROOM THAN ANY OTHER NORMAL PERSON IN THE WORLD!" She said that last part loud enough for James and Sirius to hear.

"Yes, well dear, you need to acquire a bit more patience."

"Mum, how can you possibly have any patience with those two? Especially with James prancing about with his Head Boy Badge, it's so annoying!" Alex replied.

"Honestly? I just ignore them, usually."

"Ignore who usually?" James Potter asked his wife.

"James and Sirius; but they're going to make me late Dad, they're such pretty boys." Parker said.

"I will have you know, love, that I, Sirius Black, am not a 'pretty boy'. I just love myself, that's all; I mean, come on, who wouldn't love me?" Parker shot him a look as he put his arm around her.

"…Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius" Parker said as she slipped out of his grasp, "Are we ready to go now? Or do you have to look in the mirror one more time?"

"Yeah, let's go before Parker starts whining again- OW!" James was cut off by her hand slapping the back of his head. "You see what she does to me? Do you see what I have to put up with every single day of my life? She's mean to me Mum, really."

"Oh James, stop your whining. Maybe if you stopped being a smart-arse all the time, your sister wouldn't slap you. Oh, and you; don't slap your brother." Parker muttered something in reply.

The family said their goodbyes and Mr. Potter gave his wife a kiss as he and the three kids started on their way to King's Cross.

When they arrived, they were greeted with the chaos of people running to catch their trains on time. One by one, they entered the 9 ¾ platform. Sirius was last to go through the wall and as soon as he was on the other side, his eyes immediately focused on the Parker. She was scanning the station for Lily and Hailey and Sirius was wondering why he couldn't stop thinking about her. How her crystal blue eyes scanned every place she went in curiosity, how she tilted her head a bit to the side when she was confused, the way she said his name, or how her eyes sparkled when she smiled… and her smile. Her smile could make him happy even on his worst day. For example, the day he ran away from home and he went straight to the Potters' house (well, more like a mansion) when Parker answered the door and smiled as she saw him standing there, it just made him feel like he was finally home.

But she would never feel the same way, she was his best mate's sister!

He had fallen for her 2 years before and soon after he had no desire to date or fool around with other girls after he'd realized it. This put people into shock. Sirius Black not dating? It couldn't be true, well, it was. Sirius Black was off the market, his heart was taken. James tried to ask what was wrong on several occasions; but what was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell James that he was in love with his twin sister!

He was lost in his own thoughts until she ran in the opposite direction, snapping him out of it and leaving her luggage with him and James.

"Oh perfect. Now we get to take her bags too." James said sarcastically.

As soon as she had spotted Lily, Parker bolted in that direction. Parker gave Lily a hug that knocked the wind out of her.

"Lily! I missed you so much!" Parker exclaimed, finally letting go and allowing her friend to breathe. "There's so much that I need to tell you."

"I missed you too Parker. I have so much to tell you too; you're going to scream and jump up and down when you hear this!" Lily squealed.

"What?! What?! What?! You're killing me here Lils." Parker said impatiently,

"Alright! Calm yourself! So there are two things I need to tell you. Number one: I'm Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed.

"Congratulations! Even though I kind of already figured that, you _are_ Lily Evans. People had you pinned for Head Girl halfway through first year. Speaking of…do you know who got Head Boy…?" Parker asked carefully, not wanting to have her friend start freaking out in the middle of all these people.

Lily replied slowly, "…No, do I _want_ to know…?"

"That depends.."

"On?"

"How hostile your feelings are for my dear brother at this moment in time." Parker tried to choose her words carefully, but someone had to break the news to her.

"Hostile? I have never had hostile feelings towards James," Parker gave Lily a look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me?' and then Lily resumed, "Okay fine. But that's all behind me now. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…and now that he's Head Boy and we have to share living quarters together, I really need your advice."

Parker just stood there staring at her friend. After a minute of silence, she looked at her best friend suspiciously, "What are you getting at here, Lily?"

"Well, I don't know how to describe it exactly. It's just one of those things that creeps up on you and you're not sure whether or not it's all in your head or if it's actually true. It could very well be true, but given past experiences with that certain person, it could all just be a figment of my imagination. You know how that happens sometimes? When you over think a situation for too long and you end up fabricating certain things?" As she was saying this, Lily had a very contemplative look on her face.

Parker, who was just as oblivious as any guy, was very confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

Lily just stared at her friend for a while, wondering if she should go on or if her friend would figure it out on her own. But just as Lily went to say something else, Sirius and James walked over with three carts of luggage.

"What do I look like, my dear, your personal slave?" Sirius asked Parker as he slid his arm around her and pushed her cart full of luggage in front of her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I forgot about this actually! Thanks." She was starting to get nervous that she was blushing and did her best to act natural. Inwardly she was in agony; she began to think about when she first started getting the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever he came around.

"So Lily, looks like we're going to be roommates!" James smirked as he said this, expecting some kind of insult but was surprised when she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes we are," she replied, a little quieter than usual.

It was at that moment that it clicked in Parker's mind and her eyes grew wide as she looked at Lily, who was still looking at James.

…...

A/N: Hello, loves. I will be updating this time I swear it. Reviews/Ideas/Criticism welcomed!

I have exams until Friday, so updates after that, then I'm free for the most part. Chapter 2 is in progress!

Stay gold.


End file.
